


Mirror Image

by Mousetraps



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: F/F, Sibling Incest, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 21:56:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mousetraps/pseuds/Mousetraps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mukuro gets the feeling that Junko might be just a little too in love with herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror Image

Mukuro Ikusaba stares blankly into the mirror, feeling her sister’s grip on her shoulders tighten eagerly. In the refection stands not one, but two Junko Enoshimas. To Mukuro, the situation is mildly surreal… in the mirror, she can see a wicked grin spreading across Junko’s face. Long red nails run gently down her cheek, taking care not to disturb the carefully applied makeup.

“C’mon, Muko-chan, look alive.” Junko whispers teasingly, tugging at the edge of her sister’s mouth to force an awkward smile. She giggles to herself, but her tone is unnervingly serious when she wraps one arm around Mukuro’s waist, another crossing over her chest, muttering, “you won’t be fooling anybody with those dead, dead eyes of yours.” 

Mukuro says nothing, only sighs lightly. Her deadpan gaze meets Junko’s eyes in the mirror, and they’re alight with a familiar impish excitement. She feels a hand slowly come down from her waist, the palm sliding down past the hem of her skirt and along the inside of her bare thigh. Placing her own hand atop it, she turns her head slightly to try and look at Junko, whose chin is resting on her shoulder as she crushes her chest into Mukuro’s back. 

“Isn’t this gonna be so much fun? Isn’t it so exciting?” Her expression remains cold as ever even as Junko’s breathy laughter tickles her throat, as her nails drag up and down her thigh, but she knows full well that her sister can feel her heart fluttering in her chest. “Doesn’t it just make you all _wet_ , Muko-chan?” Suddenly her hand disappeared under the skirt, and Mukuro gasps sharply as Junko’s fingers press between her legs, rubbing against the lacey black underwear that Junko had picked out herself – trying to pass someone off as Junko Enoshima while they wore underwear as horribly modest and boring as Mukuro’s was simply out of the question.

It’s not long before Junko tires of her teasing and takes back her hand so she can turn her sister around to face her. She licks her lips, staring hungrily at her own face looking back at her…and without warning, shoves Mukuro against the wall and shoves a hand down her skirt. One of Mukuro’s arms hooks around her sister’s shoulders while one hand rises up and grips at the wig, about to remove it and throw it aside while Junko bites at her neck. To her surprise, Junko grabs her wrist and pins it to the wall. 

“No,” she whispers harshly, “keep it on.”


End file.
